


Lifeguard Training and Ice Cream

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is a life guard trainer for kids and Fitz wants an excuse to talk to her. So he goes to pick up his little cousin one day from the pool and meets Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard Training and Ice Cream

Ever since Cathy had told Fitz about 'the pretty girl who teaches life guarding' he promised her that he would come to meet her one day. It turned out that Cathy needed someone to pick her up from the life guard training, so of course Fitz volunteered. The drive to the pool didn't take very long and once he was inside he waited by the reception to pick his little cousin up. 

 

He wasn't waiting long until he was joined by parents and then soon after a bunch of kids who had all taken part in the life guard training. He looked around for Cathy and gave a small sigh when he didn't see her. He leaned against a wall and smiled when his cousin eventually turned up, walking with who he assumed was the instructor and Cathy was right, she was very pretty. As soon as Cathy saw Fitz, her face broke into a grin and she ran over to him, earning a hug.   
"Hey Cathy, your parents are at work so they sent me to come and pick you up. I was thinking we could go and get ice cream. Is that okay?" He smiled at her and the girl nodded.  
"You should invite Jemma. She likes ice cream. She told me so!" Cathy piped up, pointing over at the woman she had walked out with.   
"Oh I don't know. I don't really know her Cathy," he ruffled his cousin's hair and gave a small shrug.  
"Then I can invite her! I know her," she grinned and ran off back over to Jemma.   
"Did you forget something again Cathy?" Jemma smiled down at the girl.   
"No. Me and my cousin Leo, we were gonna get ice cream and I wanted you to come with me. You'll like Leo. He's funny, and he likes science and monkeys!"   
"Science and monkeys huh?" Jemma smiled and looked up as Fitz had walked over.  
"Sorry if she's being... well Cathy. Honestly don't feel like you have to come with us. You're probably busy," Fitz assured Jemma.  
"Oh it's fine. I don't have any other plans today anyway. I'd love to come out for some ice cream with you and my most talented student," she answered as Cathy bounced up and down with a grin on her face.   
"Okay. Well, um- I'll show you to my car. We can park outside of the park and get the ice cream while we walk around," he suggested.   
"That sounds great," Jemma nodded, following Fitz to his car. "I'm Jemma by the way," she added.   
"Cathy said. I'm Leo but, people call me Fitz," he shrugged a little and drove both Jemma and Cathy to the park. 

 

As promised the three of them had ice cream and while Cathy went off to play on the swings, Jemma and Fitz took a walk around the park.  
"So, Cathy says that you like science," Jemma started.   
"Yeah. It's always been a passion of mine, mostly the engineering side. I've built things here and there, and I'm trying to save up some money to go to University so that I can actually get a qualification in engineering," he answered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.   
"That sounds impressive. I'm more into the biology and chemistry myself. I've not been to Uni either. The job at the pool is a way to get money to apply like you're doing," she shrugged. "Hopefully I'll have enough money soon. I'd hate to quit the job though. I have a lot of fun teaching all of the kids how to lifesaving."  
"You must be good at it and Cathy seems to like you. She talks about you a lot. Mostly to me but, she hasn't got any siblings and I'm her only cousin so, she always talks to me about everything she does," he gave a small smile and looked over at the park where his cousin was currently talking to a group of girls and laughing with them.   
"She's a great kid. One of the best in the training programme and she's very enthusiastic, lively and talkative. It's really nice to have someone like that in the group though."  
"Yeah, she is clever. Although she does ask me for help on some of her homework sheets though. Not that I mind or anything. It keeps my brain working."  
"She must really look up to you. She's mentioned you once or twice to me but, when she talked about her cousin Leo, I thought that it would be a cousin her age."   
"Really? She's mentioned me?"  
"Yeah, she always talks about how smart you are and everything like that. I'm glad that I actually got to meet you though. I don't think I'm going to hear the end of it though," she shook her head and she took a seat on a bench, joined by Fitz a second later.   
"Oh no, she's going to be over the moon that I've met you. She told me that she wanted me to meet you and that you're really nice. So I thought that I would just come and pick her up one day and I'm glad that I did. You are very nice, just like she said."   
"Thanks, I think..." Jemma laughed and ran a hand through her hair as she finished off her ice cream.   
"Yeah, it was a compliment. Even if it sounded slightly odd," he chuckled and shook his head.   
"Oh no, it was very smooth," she giggled.

They sat and talked for a while before Fitz checked the time and figured that he should take Cathy back home. The two of them walked back to the car together with Cathy in tow, and Fitz took Cathy home first, before driving Jemma back to her house.   
"Well, I'm really glad that I met you Fitz," Jemma smiled at him.   
"Yeah me too. Maybe uh- we could go out sometime for a coffee?" Fitz suggested, a hopeful smile on his face which Jemma couldn't resist.  
"I'd love to," she nodded, taking a small notebook out of her pocket and writing something down on it. "Here's my number," she handed him over the paper. "I look forward to seeing you again," she smiled at him and got out of his car, going up to her house. 


End file.
